Sweet Misery
by MauraTierney
Summary: Sorry to everyone! I uploaded the wrong chapter four...So here's the ER one, the other was to a different story! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Misery   
  
Abby gazed at Carter's strong hands trying to save an elderly man.  
  
" Clear!" He yelled.   
  
She was suddenly awakened from her thoughts, as if she was just coming to hear the hectic sounds of the trauma room.  
  
"Abby, get one liter o-neg, Stat." Carter said.   
  
"Mhm."  
  
"ABBY!"  
  
"Oh yeah, one liter O neg. Mhm. Coming."  
  
She hurriedly jogged over to the cabinet, and she felt the eyes on the back of her head, wondering what the hell was going on in her mind.  
  
Abby stood at the patient files, tracing Carter's signature. Kerry Weaver walked over to her.   
  
"Abby?"  
  
But Abby was lost in her thoughts, and didn't answer.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Abby, I don't know what is on your mind, but you have got to snap out of it. This is an ER. Not the land of Dreams. So when someone calls your name, or asks you to do something, you do it. Okay?  
  
"Yes." Abby flushed, realizing how zoned out she had acted today. And it was all because of that one guy. The one guy who had once meant nothing and now meant her whole world.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"Yes?" She immediately replied, remembering what Kerry had said.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and she excitedly jumped. Could it be Carter?  
  
"Why so jumpy?" said the thick accent.  
  
Oh. Yes, she was with Luka. Him. Not Carter. She pulled away, feeling unloyal.   
  
"Y'know, Luka, I'm just not feeling to well, I'm going to go lie down."  
  
"Want me to come with you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. No. Thanks. Uh, I'm just gonna nap."   
  
"Dammit, where is Abby?!" Carter screamed.  
  
"Lounge." Susan answered.  
  
"Get her, we need some help here!"  
  
Susan walked to where Abby was sleeping and shook her awake.  
  
"Carter wants you!"  
  
"He does?" Abby asked dreamily.  
  
"Yeh, wouldn't be too excited, you have an obesity related heart attack."  
  
"Ooh. Fun." Abby replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm here!" Abby yelled as she stepped into Trauma 1.  
  
"Hold this." Carter said, as he grabbed her hand.  
  
She started to dream about his hand, but suddenly yanked away, remembering Kerry.  
  
"Okay."   
  
She sat in her apartment, cross-legged on the floor. She sipped a beer. Carter had taught her to be sober. She threw it to the ground, watching the bottle crack. Rain started to pound on her window. She began to cry. Her life was in shambles. She wanted Carter, but she had Luka. Her eyes moved to the blinking message on the answering machine. It was Luka. She wasn't going to call him back. She started to walk to the door, and she grabbed her keys. She needed to talk to someone. And that person was Carter.  
  
~  
  
A/N-Hope y'all had fun reading, will be Carby soon....maybe...hehehe. Please review and continue to read, I'll try to post tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Misery-Ch.2  
  
  
  
Abby walked down the dark street with her hands in her pockets. She could have had her eyes closed and still have known where to go. Carter's house used to feel like hers. She knew every square foot of it, just like she knew his body. She shivered. Should she really be doing this?  
  
"Yes." She found herself saying.   
  
"You have to."  
  
She swung open Carter's iron gate, jogged up the steps, took a deep breath, and rung the doorbell. Abby waited nervously, jumping from foot to foot. The door eased open. And there he was.   
  
"Kem?" Carter asked, as his eyes began to adjust to the bright lights.  
  
"No, It's Abby."  
  
Abby saw his handsome face, but something was different. His eyes were red, his hair messed up, and his cheeks were wet.  
  
"Abby?" he repeated.  
  
"Yea. Maybe I should come another time."  
  
"No, I need someone to talk to anyway."  
  
Although Abby didn't want to, she saw the urgency in her friend's face, and stepped into his apartment.  
  
~  
  
"Coffee?" Carter asked.  
  
"No. Thanks though. Carter, what's going on?"  
  
He sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
He sighed. "Kem."  
  
Abby breathed in a suck of air. This was what she had to talk about? Dammit, she thought to herself.   
  
"What's going on with Kem?"  
  
"She left."   
  
"Kem left?"  
  
"Yeah. It uh, wasn't my baby."   
  
Abby's face softened. "What?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"It was her ex's. She just used me to see how we practiced medicine here."  
  
"Oh. My. God." Abby found herself saying. This was what she had dreamed of happening, but now, she felt horrible.  
  
"Abby?" Carter's voice asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"Oh, Carter, I have too, we haven't have time to talk-  
  
"No, Abby I miss you." He said, as he placed his hand on her thigh.  
  
"John." Abby found herself saying. Isn't this what she wanted to happen? Yes, it was, but Carter was obviously too upset to really want her, he just needed someone. She couldn't.  
  
Carter leaned in to kiss her, but she didn't stop him.  
  
~  
  
The alarm clock beeped. Abby turned over, reaching to turn it off on her wicker bedside table. There was no side table. Where the hell was she? She opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a bed, with Carter.   
  
"Good Morning." Carter said.  
  
"Hey. So..."  
  
"Abby," Carter said as he sat up. "When we went out, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Then I left for the Congo, and... Abby I love you." Carter said, as he took her hand.  
  
Abby grinned. "I love you too." She moved closer to him, and he embraced her. She felt safe.  
  
~  
  
Abby was walking down the street, coming home from Carter's to get ready for work.  
  
"Hey Abbs." Luka said.   
  
Oh fuck; she thought to herself, I'm still with Luka.   
  
"Luka!!" She yelped.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"We uh, need to talk."   
  
"Luka, we had a great time, but someone came back to me."  
  
"Carter?" Luka asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, great." Luka said sarcastically. "Well, Abby, I hope you are happy. Why don't you get Carter to help you when there's a problem."   
  
"Fine." She said defiantly. "I will get Carter."  
  
Luka drew a scalpel out of his pocket.  
  
"Luka...?" Abby whispered.  
  
"Tell me you love me! If I can't have you, no one can!"  
  
"No." Abby whispered.   
  
Luka grimaced, and then drew the knife over his shoulder, stabbng her repeatedly.   
  
She felt the blood trickle down her stomach, and then her world went black.  
  
~  
  
A/N-Sorry this is such a Lucy plot, but I think it will be interesting... Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Misery Ch.3  
  
A/N-Thanks so much to Naomi, she helped me greatly with my medical aspects of this story. I have changed it around so it is accurate, but any help in the future would also help. Thanks again!  
  
Previously on ER-  
  
"Tell me you love me! If I can't have you, no one can!"  
  
"No." Abby whispered.   
  
Luka grimaced, and then drew the knife over his shoulder, stabbng her repeatedly.   
  
She felt the blood trickle down her stomach, and then her world went black.  
  
~  
  
"Carter, we got a stabbing victim coming in, ETA five to ten." Jerry said.  
  
"Okay." Carter replied as he stepped out to the ambulance bay.  
  
Carter put on his scrubs, pulled his gloves on, and began to hear the wail of the siren. The truck came to an abrupt halt.   
  
"Carter, we got a woman here, multiple stabbing to the upper abdomen." Said the paramedic.  
  
The woman lay on the gurney.   
  
Carter looked at the woman's face and drew in a breath of air.  
  
"Get Susan." He pleaded hoarsely.  
  
"Problem?" Haleh asked.  
  
"It's Abby."  
  
"Oh my god." Haleh replied as she rushed to get Susan.   
  
"Abby? Can you hear me? Abby? Dammit! Pratt, set up Trauma 2!"  
  
Abby's gurney started to shake violently.  
  
"Shit!" Carter screamed, "She's seizing!"  
  
Carter ran with the gurney, only stopping in Trauma 2.  
  
"I want a CBC, and Bag her. Hook her up. Now."  
  
"Carter, what's going- Oh my god, is that Abby?" Susan asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, hold her down, we have to stop her from seizing again."  
  
"Carter, stats are back from the lab,90 over 60." Haleh said.  
  
"Call the OR, were going to need them here." Carter said.  
  
"Get some o-neg, she's losing blood too damn quickly." Carter called to Haleh.  
  
"I'm here. How many stab wounds?" Corday asked.  
  
"Looks like five." A nurse called.  
  
"Carter, we're going to have to take her to the OR as soon as she's stable." Corday said.  
  
"Okay, Haleh, what are the stats?"  
  
"Blood pressure dropping, heart rate going down-"  
  
The heart monitor started bleating.  
  
"Defib." Haleh stated.  
  
"Paddles," Carter ordered. "Charge to 300. 1, 2, 3, Clear!"  
  
Nothing changed on the monitor.  
  
"Charge to 350, clear!"  
  
Abby started to seize again.  
  
"Bag her!" Carter screamed.  
  
He ran over to get the intubation tray, but he slipped on a pool of blood. He looked down at the floor, only seeing red. His shirt was red, the floor, his pants. He shivered and stood up.  
  
"Charging paddles. 400. Clear."  
  
Nothing happened. The bell went of from the monitor. The team looked at him, wondering what to do.  
  
" 450!!," Carter screamed.  
  
"Dammit, Carter, there's nothing left to shock." Susan whispered.  
  
"It's not over. She can't die. Just one more shock. One more." Carter said as he stroked Abby's lifeless hand.   
  
"Come on, Abby, we've got a life to live." Carter whispered.  
  
" Charge to 450. 1, 2, 3, clear."  
  
The heart monitor bleeped. He looked at the screen.   
  
"We've got a pulse!" Haleh shrieked.  
  
"She's stable, get her up to the OR." Corday replied.   
  
Abby's gurney was rolled away.  
  
Carter shook. He followed the gurney upstairs, and told Susan to cover for him.  
  
"Let me scrub in." he told Corday.  
  
"John. Wait outside." Elizabeth replied as the elevator doors closed.  
  
~  
  
Two hours later, Elizabeth, stepped out of the OR. Sweat was running down her face.  
  
Carter looked up.   
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine. She stayed stable through the whole thing. She's a real fighter. There must have been something in this world she couldn't let go of." Corday smiled.   
  
"Thank God." Carter replied.  
  
"She's in recovery now, we'll wheel her down to a room as soon as one opens up."  
  
"Elizabeth, Thank you." Carter whispered.  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
~  
  
Abby opened her eyes, staring up at the fluorescent lights. Where was she? She had no idea. Carter's face appeared next to her.  
  
"Carter?"   
  
"Abby."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were stabbed. Do you remember who did it?"  
  
Abby bit her lip. "I broke up with him. Because of us." She said. "It was Luka."  
  
Carter's brow furrowed.  
  
"I love you so much." He said.   
  
"We almost lost you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~ 


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry for confusion!

Sweet Misery- Ch. 4  
  
A/N- Omigosh, I just realized I uploaded the wrong chapter!!! I'm sooo sorry...Here's the RIGHT one. Sorry all!  
  
A/N- Thanks so much for all the help I got with this story! Sorry it's taking so long to get a new chapter up, but I hope this will be one of many. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review!!  
  
~  
  
Previously on ER  
  
"Carter, we got a stabbing victim coming in, ETA five to ten." Jerry said.  
  
"It's Abby."  
  
450!!," Carter screamed.  
  
"Dammit, Carter, there's nothing left to shock." Susan whispered.  
  
"We've got a pulse!" Haleh shrieked.  
  
"We almost lost you."  
  
~  
  
Abby had always hated Mondays. She hated going back to work after such a nice weekend. But today, she loved Monday. She hadn't been able to go to work for a little over three weeks, and she was itching to get back to the hospital. A couple of days after she had woken up in the recovery room after being stabbed, she had been able to go home. Carter had insisted he should stay at her apartment while she was recovering. She had been eager to have him, but soon she realized how little he was going to let her do. Carter hadn't let her lift a finger by herself. However, she had finally convinced him she was capable of going back to work.   
  
Carter entered her room and handed her a cup of coffee.   
  
"Are you sure you want to go to work today?" Carter asked.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know you're two hours early for work?"  
  
"What?" Abby asked, looking at the clock. "Oh, great, I have two hours until I'm supposed to be up. I'm never going to be able to get back to sleep." She said as she flung herself on the bed.   
  
"Well, I know something we could do..." Carter said slyly, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Mhm, and what would that be?" Abby giggled before putting her hands around Carter's neck.  
  
"Two hours? I'm sure we could find something to do." Carter replied.  
  
"Me too." Abby replied as she retreated back under the covers with Carter.  
  
~  
  
"Abby, Welcome back." Kerry said as soon as she stepped through the door.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Abby, we do need to talk though." Weaver said, lowering her voice from prying ears.  
  
"Okay, why don't we go into the Lounge?"  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
~  
  
"Abby, the reason we needed to speak is because of the situation with Luka." Weaver said firmly. "Was that straightened out?"  
  
"Ah, yes, he was arrested the night I got out of recovery." Abby replied.  
  
"Did you press charges?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're sure you want to start work again?"  
  
"Did Carter tell you to say this?" Abby laughed.  
  
"A bit. 'Thought you needed another person's point of view." Kerry admitted.  
  
"Kerry, I assure you, it has all been straightened out."  
  
"Well, if you're sure."  
  
"Yes, I am. Luka is being deported back to Croatia as we speak."  
  
"Well, in that case-" Kerry started.  
  
"-And being put into prison there." Abby finished.   
  
"Okay. I'm glad you're all right." Weaver said.  
  
"Thanks." Abby smiled.  
  
~  
  
"When do you get off?" Carter asked Abby.  
  
"Now. You?"   
  
"Ten minutes ago." Carter replied.  
  
"Well, you know, I don't think I could have my nurse leave my apartment just yet, so why don't you spend the night?"  
  
"Sure." Carter grinned.  
  
Abby pulled on her coat.   
  
"Oh, and I might be needing a sponge bath later on tonight, Nurse."  
  
"Yes, mistress." Carter laughed.  
  
~ 


End file.
